What are Friends For?
by Pilko95
Summary: When James discovers Remus' darkest secret, he tells Sirius and Peter. How will they react? And how will Remus react when they confront him? Marauder era. No flames please.


**Summary: When James discovers Remus' darkest secret, he tells Sirius and Peter. How will they react? And how will Remus react when they confront him? Marauder era. No flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, or anything else you recognise.**

**A/N: As the marauders get their nicknames from their animagus forms, and they don't become animagi until their fifth year I have used their first names and not their marauder nicknames. I know Remus gets his from being a werewolf but it would just be weird for him to get his three years before the others.**

What are Friends For?

James Potter was in the library. Those who knew what James was like were giving him wary looks. James Potter was never in the library by choice. When he was in the library it was because his friend Remus Lupin was forcing him to work or he was looking up prank ideas. As Remus' mother was ill he had gone to visit her, the other students had decided for the latter option. Lily Evans, another second year, was eyeing him with her emerald eyes narrowed. She had good reason to be worried, James was continually asking her out much to her dismay and as she couldn't see his other two best friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, she had come to the conclusion that he was just here to ask her out again. Most girls swooned over Potter and his gang, otherwise known as the Marauders, but Lily thought they were no more than arrogant bullies. Especially James, much to his dismay. The only one she could even slightly stand was Remus. However she was pleasantly surprised when he snapped his books shut and tore from the library as though he were being chased by a horde of angry centaurs with only an 'Alright Evans!'

James ran as fast as he could back to the Gryffindor common room. He arrived breathless in front of the Fat Lady, skidding to a halt.

"Amicitia, Amicitia." James panted.

"Correct." The Fat Lady answered.

She swung forwards to admit him into the common room and James clambered through before rushing to Sirius and Peter.

"Guys, come on, let's go up to the dormitories, I need to tell you something."

"Why can't you just tell us here?" Sirius asked smoothly, "I want to finish this game of exploding snap; I've almost beaten Peter again."

Feeling very aware of the people eavesdropping on their conversation James begged, "Please you two, it's private and on my Marauder's honour, I swear it is worth your time."

"Alright," Peter responded cheerfully, glad of the excuse to finish the game, "let's go."

He and James raced to the stairs while Sirius sent one last, longing look at the cards before following them.

"This had better be good James." Sirius warned as he sat down Remus' bed next to Peter.

"It is good," James promised, "I know why Remus disappears every month."

"He says his mother is ill," Peter pointed out, "why would he lie?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "way to point out the obvious Peter," he flushed as Sirius continued, "so come on James, where does he go?"

"I lied," James answered and continued before the other two boys could interrupt again, "I don't know where he goes, but I do know _why_ he goes."

He paused for dramatic effect. Not that it worked.

"Why have you stopped?" Peter asked.

James and Sirius exchanged glances. "Dramatic effect." They both pronounced.

"Before I tell you, I want you to swear on your Marauder's honour that this won't make any difference to our friendship with Remus and we will treat him just the same as we did before."

"I swear." Sirius and Peter declared. Though with Sirius he had a lot more conviction in his voice, "now will you tell us this big secret oh Master of secrets," Sirius added.

"Remus," James declared, pausing for a second, "is a werewolf."

Sirius was bouncing up and down in looking at James expectantly and Peter was looking disbelieving. After a minute of this Sirius realised that James was telling the truth.

"You're joking." He announced. Remus Lupin the quiet and shy boy, a werewolf. It didn't make sense.

"I'm not," James replied sadly. He didn't want his friend to have to go through the pain that he knew would come with the transformations. "Look at all the evidence I have."

James took his notes out of his pocket and spread them out on his bed. Sirius moved over to James to take a look at the notes.

"You're right," he breathed, "every time Remus has left it was just before sunset every time there has been a full moon."

Peter shrieked and leapt of Remus' bed at Sirius' confirmation. James looked at Peter disapprovingly with disappointment in his eyes as Sirius snorted.

"Peter you swore this wouldn't make any difference," James reminded him, "he's still Remus. He just has a problem. He's been like this the whole time we've known him."

"Besides," Sirius pointed out, "that's Remus' bed. What did you think was going to attack you, his pillows?"

Peter flushed. "Are you sure it's safe to be friends with him, what if he hurts one of us. I know he wouldn't on purpose but what if he does accidently."

"That's impossible. Werewolves only transform at the full moon and he's not around then. The other twenty nine days of the month Remus is completely harmless. Do you really think Proffessor Dumbledore would let him come otherwise." James scoffed.

"We should let hm know that we know. We can ask him why he never told us. It'll be better for all of us to have the truth in out in the open." Sirius put in.

"Right." James agreed.

"Peter?" Both boys looked over towards him.

He hesitated before answering. "Right."

The next day

Remus had just gotten back from the hospital wing after his latest transformation. He wassitting on his bed flicking through The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 when James, Sirius and Peter dashed in.

"Remus!" Sirius called out and ran over, flinging himself onto the bed next to him.

"Hi." Peter whispered timidly. Remus saw James and Sirius give Peter a stern look each. He began to fill worried, had they discovered his secret?

"Good to see yu again Remus," James greeted him smoothly, "how's your mother?"

"She's doing fine, a lot better, almost back to normal." He answered warily.

"She seems to get ill a lot." James pressed.

"Bad immune system. You know, nothing serious but she catches stuff easily." More like I have, not Mum, Remus thought.

James sauntered over and sat down next to Remus.

"Are you sure about that? My Grandad had a bad immune system and he didn't get seriously ill every month."

"Off course I'm sure James, why wouldn't I be?" He tried to keep his voice steady but his voice shook a little at the end.

"We know what you are Remus." James voice was uncharacteristically serious.

"I don't know what you mean." Remus said automatically but of course he knew what they James meant. His mouth had gone dry and the lie didn't sound convincing. Not even to him.

"You're a werewolf."

That was the last straw for Remus. He leapt off of his bed and started throwing his nearest possesions into his trunk. James, Sirius and Peter exchanged confused glances before grabbing hold of Remus' arms and pulling him back down to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked.

"I've got to go," he replied, struggling against James and Sirius, "I know you won't want me here anymore."

"Where'd you get that idea from?" James asked confused.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus reminded them, "when people find out they hate me and refuse to speak to me."

"So that's why you didn't tell us!" Sirius realised. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. Remus' behaviour had been like his own. Both boys got defensive very easily. Both had bad childhoods. Sirius from his 'family' and Remus from his curse. They only dealt with it differently. Sirius became loud and boisterous whereas Remus retreated into his shell.

Remus nodded.

"We're you're friends," Peter pointed out, "surely you didn't think we'd act like that."

James and Sirius sent him approving looks. Finally, he was getting it. Peter felt pleased. He really was trying to get over his prejudices. Remus just smilied sadly at him.

"My parents were the only ones who stood by me when I was bitten. The rest of my family disowned me and my arents. As far as they're concerned I don't exist."

"That's horrible," James put in, anger clear in his voice, his grp on Remus arm strengthening, "How old were you?"

"Four," Remus answered sadly, "umm, guys, you can let go of me now, I'm not about to run off."

"Sorry." They muttered and let go.

The four boys sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So you aren't about to run off screaming then?" Remus asked.

James smirked. "Of course not. You've just got a furry little problem."

They laughed at that.

"Seriously though." James stated.

"I am serious, Sirius Black." Sirius interrupted.

He just earnt three pairs of eye rolls for his work.

"What are friends for?"

**A/N: For those who don't understand Latin, so just about everyone, amicitia, the word I used for the password, is Latin for friendship. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review. No flames please but constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
